


Удобное положение

by Polyn



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сион показывает Яёй видео;<br/>недобровольный вуайеризм, элементы BDSM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удобное положение

Взглянув на экран, Яёй опускает голову. Дальше можно не смотреть — она слишком хорошо помнит тот день, ту комнату и женщину на экране. Её саму пока не видно, она появится через несколько секунд.

Рина сидит в офисном кресле. У неё во влагалище — яйцо-вибратор, на сосках — зажимы с розовыми кисточками. Руки привязаны к подлокотникам, лодыжки — к металлическим ножкам. Рина покусывает ярко-красные губы. Густо накрашенные ресницы слиплись, взгляд мутный от возбуждения. Она зовёт Яёй по имени.

Яёй всё-таки косится на экран. Вот её обнажённая спина, ягодицы, бёдра. Значит, камера стояла на старом пластиковом комоде — Рина перекрашивала его в разные цвета с помощью голограмм, а в тот раз скрыла совсем. Теперь Яёй понимает, что она прятала.

— Помоги мне, пожалуйста, — умоляет Рина на экране. В памяти Яёй её шёпот намного громче. Почти оглушителен.  
— Нет, — произносит Яёй на экране. Яёй, замершая в комнате Сион, вздрагивает и косится на неё. Лицо Сион совершенно бесстрастно. Яёй очень хочется, чтобы её лицо было таким же.  
На экране она отвязывает Рину от кресла, заставляет встать. У Рины дрожат колени, она сводит их, сжимает бёдра, не сдвигая ступни. Яёй знает, что это игра. Что Рина не боится на самом деле, просто не хочет выпускать из себя дрожащее яйцо.  
— На колени, — требует Яёй на экране.  
Рина всхлипывает, выполняя приказ. Яёй на экране заставляет её раздвинуть ноги, засовывает палец ей во влагалище, шевелит яйцо. Настоящая Яёй вспоминает ощущения. Возбуждение и обида накатывают одновременно. «Зачем она это сделала? — зло думает Яёй. — Разве она не выглядит на этом видео хуже, чем я?»  
— Не хмурься, будут морщины, — говорит Сион.  
— Я не понимаю, — Яёй продолжает вслух недодуманную мысль.  
— Да она просто больна на всю голову, — Сион щёлкает зажигалкой, закуривает, глубоко затягиваясь. — Но наверняка уже сделала пластическую операцию.  
Яёй хмыкает. «Значит, Рина думала, что отомстит мне таким образом», — она щурится.

Из динамиков доносится громкий стон, Рина на экране прогибается: Яёй ласкает пальцами её клитор, а в задницу засовывает ещё один вибратор, в форме члена. Лицо Яёй на экране – красное, злое. Выпустив дым, Сион затягивается снова, всматриваясь в него, пока Яёй смотрит на Сион.  
— Ты показывала кому-нибудь это видео? — по крайней мере, голос звучит ровно.  
— Нет, — Сион пожимает плечами с лёгкой улыбкой. — Зачем ставить всех в неудобное положение.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Яёй.  
Хмыкнув, Сион продолжает смотреть.  
Рина кричит, вздрагивая всем телом. Яёй сдёргивает зажимы с её сосков — в записи этого не видно, но Яёй помнит, как они тогда выглядели, как ощущались под пальцами.  
«Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста», — просит Рина. Яёй засовывает вибраторы поглубже в неё, вытирает пальцы о её лицо, заставляет слизывать смазку — это она тоже помнит, и этого тоже не видно на экране.  
Запись заканчивается.  
— Спокойной ночи, — говорит Яёй.  
Сион делает вид, что зевает, и давит окурок в пепельнице.

 

Три дня они не смотрят друг на друга, отводят глаза, даже когда случайно сталкиваются взглядом. Яёй вспоминает Рину и думает о Сион. О чём думает Сион, облизывая ярко-красные губы, Яёй может только догадываться.  
Воспоминания, проигранные в памяти не один раз, выцветают от частого повторения. То, что не может выцвести, оседает на дне памяти тяжёлыми камнями обиды. У них острые края, которые больно режут.  
Рина просила во время игр называть её сучкой, собачкой. Яёй всё время забывала об этом, а теперь не может перестать помнить. «Она врала с самого начала, — думает Яёй. — Это я была её собачкой. В ошейнике и на коротком поводке». Ещё она думает, что рано или поздно и эти камни притупятся.  
Мысли о Сион намного приятнее. Может быть, ей тоже хочется, чтобы ее привязали к креслу. Яёй вспоминает, как выглядит Сион, и ей нравится эта идея, такую большую грудь должно быть приятно держать в руках. Бёдра шире, упругие, покатые — Яёй хочется увидеть, как их сдавят верёвки. «Интересно, как она выглядит без одежды. Интересно, нравится ли ей боль», — думает Яёй.  
Когда Сион снова приглашает её в свою комнату, Яёй старательно прячет неприличную ухмылку. «Вдруг я ошибаюсь», — уговаривает она себя.  
Когда она приходит, Сион снова смотрит эту запись.  
— Мне понравилось, — говорит она. — Решила сохранить. Ты не против?  
Яёй всё-таки улыбается.  
— Тебе нужно только видео?  
— Не только, — Сион улыбается в ответ и расстёгивает пуговицу на блузке.  
— Тогда удали, — говорит Яёй. Приказ повисает в звенящей тишине. Сион медленно поглаживает кнопку на клавиатуре перед тем, как все-таки нажать. Мгновение — и файл исчезает из списка. Яёй подходит к ней сзади и запускает пальцы в густые волосы.  
— Здесь полно камер, — нарочито беспокойно вздыхает Сион.  
— Но ты же не будешь ставить нас в неудобное положение, — Яёй опускает ладони ей на грудь, слегка сжимает пальцы. Начало её устраивает.  
— Нет, конечно, – Сион запрокидывает голову и улыбается. — Мне это невыгодно.  
«Только попробуй меня обмануть», — с холодным удовольствием думает Яёй и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Сион в губы.


End file.
